


Fervor ♡ Dreamnotfound

by hianre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George - Freeform, Lime, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Plot Twists, Slow Burn, YouTube, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hianre/pseuds/hianre
Summary: Most people would give their life, all their wealth, anything and everything to be in Clay's position. Highest of the kingdom, all the riches you could imagine, and servants to do everything for you. It seemed like a dream life that anybody would want. But Clay thought otherwise. Sure, it was nice to have all those things, but there were unspoken parts that nobody talked about.Clay couldn't go outside, he couldn't talk with the people of his kingdom, and he always had to be proper and formal. He liked none of this, but his least favorite was that when he turned twenty, he would have an arranged marriage with a beautiful woman to keep the bloodline going. Clay was furious that he couldn't choose who he loved, and to make matters worse, he seems to have a small crush on his personal servant, George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), King/Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Fervor ♡ Dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username (hianre)!!!
> 
> There's also more stories on my Wattpad if you're interested.
> 
> There shouldn't be any triggers, but if there ever are, I'll put a warning!! Enjoy!

Clay had opened his eyes to the warm sun coming in through the windows, abruptly disturbing the peaceful atmosphere around him. He groaned before forcing himself to sit up, his gaze landing on a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting nicely on the nightstand next to him. A light blush rose to his cheeks as he spotted a small red rose on top, reaching over and picking it up by the stem. He stared at it for a bit as he let himself wake up some more, his mind soon wandering to the boy who placed it there for him in the first place. 

Clay was born into a royal family as a prince. At first, he loved it. He was top of the kingdom, and everybody loved him. It was perfect. But as he grew older, he began to dislike a few things. He wasn't allowed to go play with the other kids, instead having to focus on his studies. He wasn't able to have toys, instead having to learn “useful things” as his parents have told him. His only friends were the staff who worked there, but once he had a kid of his own, they would all leave, and new staff would take their place. His least favorite rule though, was that he wasn’t allowed to fall in love. His parents would choose a woman for him to marry once he turned twenty, and he hated it. All he wished for was to be normal. He wanted to be just like everyone else in the kingdom, but he simply couldn't. 

When he turned ten, a personal servant was assigned to him. This person’s name was George. He would help Clay with anything he needed. Things from helping him find lost items, to protecting his life. Over time, Clay grew fond of George, and he soon discovered that he had a crush on the boy. He cried that night, knowing he could do nothing about them. 

Now he was nineteen, and his birthday would be in three months. He would be forced to marry a woman, and all he could do was hope that his long-lasting feelings toward the other would fade away. 

Sighing, he got out of bed and carefully placed the rose in an expensive vase, along with all the other roses George had given him. He turned and grabbed himself a towel before heading into his bathroom for a shower, hoping that it’ll help take his mind off his feelings. 

Afterward, he returned to his room only to find George himself admiring Clay’s collection of flowers. George didn’t seem to see the other, causing a light blush to dust the young prince’s cheeks. A small smile came to his face as he watched the shorter boy reach out and adjust a couple of the soft red flowers. He looked to be so interested in them, and Clay found it to be adorable. 

But, unfortunately, this sweet moment came to an end. George looked up and saw the prince standing in the doorway, instantly causing blood to rush to his face. He swiftly apologized and left the room, causing Clay to chuckle softly. He took a quick glance at the small collection of flowers, noticing how they looked so much better with the way the brunet had assorted them. Maybe he should have George help organize more things. 

He turned to his dresser and opened a few drawers, taking out some of the neatly folded clothes. As he dressed, his mind once again wandered to the brown-eyed boy. He thought about how much he admired his features. His eyes reminded him of chocolate, his smaller figure made him want to hold him in his arms forever, his soft brown hair made him want to run his fingers through it, his small hands looked so easy to hold down- 

Clay quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts before taking a deep breath. His mind has been wandering to...rather bad places recently, but he tries his hardest to ignore it. He swiftly finished dressing and opened the door, running out only to run right into somebody, knocking them to the ground. “Ah, sorry about that...” Clay apologized. 

“Oh...I-it’s alright...” 

Clay froze. He could recognize that accent from anywhere. His cheeks grew red as he realized he accidentally pushed George to the ground. A hand was held out for the other to grab, and he hesitated. 

George hated to admit this, but he was touch starved beyond belief. If anyone were to do so much as shake his hand, he’d be thinking about it for days. It would leave his hand feeling tingly and weird, and sometimes he’d even cry over it. He loved the feeling of being touched, but at the same time, he absolutely hated it. 

And now, here was Clay, extending his hand out to him with an apologetic expression written on his face, ready to help the other up. George hesitantly grabbed it and felt the other pull him up. He blushed, relishing in the way their hands seemed to stick together like glue. They both stood there for a minute, hands interlocked with each other, faces red, green eyes staring into brown. Each of them felt some sort of connection, yet they couldn’t tell what it was. A small smile made its way onto George’s face, sending millions of butterflies into Clay’s stomach. It made him want to close the gap between the two and kiss him till he couldn’t think, till he couldn’t speak. His mind began to wander once more, thinking about how he’d take away the smaller’s innocence, how he’d wipe that smile off his face and replace it with something much more- 

“Sir? Are you alright?” 

George now had a concerned look on his face as he stepped away from the other, pulling back his hand. Clay sighed. “Yeah, I'm okay. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” he chuckled, face still red. “Um...I-I'll be going now” He stumbled off in the other direction, silently cursing himself for how awkward he is. 

\--- 

If Clay had to choose one thing to do in life, it would be to become a cook. Ever since he was a child, he’s had an interest in it. He found it to be fascinating how you could make a delicious dessert by simply mixing a few ingredients, or how food could taste different based on how it’s cooked, or even how simple it is to make the most delicious meals. So, every day at exactly 8 am, he would make his way into the kitchen and help some of the cooks make breakfast. Over the years, he had learned how to make a bunch of different dishes, ranging from some simple pancakes to a perfect steak. He was forever grateful for the friendships he's made with some of the cooks, including one of his closest friends, who went by the name of Darryl. 

He made his way through the large kitchen, greeting some of the cooks with a smile until he found his friend, who was sat at a counter on a stool. he was cracking a bunch of eggs into a bowl, happily humming while doing so. He grinned when he noticed Clay come and sit next to him, who began helping the other with his work. “Good morning your highness,” Darryl spoke with glee. Clay only sighed in response. “Bad, c'mon. I told you, you really don’t have to call me that” he chuckled. The use of Darryl’s old nickname caused him to roll his eyes and turn his attention back to the bowl of eggs before him. “Whatever, it’s what I'm _supposed _to use, and I need to be respectful.” Clay burst out into laughter at the other’s comment, wheezing for a moment before the two fell into an awkward silence.__

__Darryl seemed to notice this and turned towards his friend. Clay seemed to be lost in thought, along with his cheeks tinted a slight red. After a minute, the other finally spoke up, startling the young prince out of his thoughts. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Clay jumped, before smiling sheepishly. His face appeared to become a bit darker as he spoke, “Um, it's nothing important...” But his close friend could see right through him. “Oh c’monnn, besides, if something’s up, maybe I could help.” He said with a smile._ _

__Clay sighed, he’s known Darryl his whole life, and knows just how good the man is at giving advice. Maybe he could help. “Uh, well, you know George? My...servant?” He started. Darryl nodded, giving Clay his full attention. “Well, I think I might've caught feelings for him...and uh- I'm not sure what to do...” He awkwardly averted his gaze to his hands in his lap, awaiting an answer from the other._ _

__Darryl thought for a moment. Clay couldn’t marry George, and even if they were in a relationship, they’d have to keep it a secret. He listened closely as Clay continued talking, telling him how much he loved the other man, and all his favorite parts about him as they both worked on the food. It seemed like Clay really liked him, and Darryl couldn’t help but feel bad. “Well, I mean, you can't marry him or be in an open relationship with him but...you could be in a secret relationship with him...” He smirked. Clay smiled. He never considered something like that. Sure, it’d be risky, but he’d do anything for George. Plus, he needed some excitement in this boring life of his. As long as they were careful it should be fine._ _

__But to be in a relationship with him, he’d have to confess feelings and George would have to return them. He sighed. “That would work but...what if he just doesn't love me back?” he glanced up at his friend, who seemed to be thinking. After a minute, his eyes lit up. He pulled out a notepad from his pocket, ripping off a small piece of paper before handing it to Clay, along with a small pen. “Write something down. Like, ask him out or something” he grinned. Clay gave a startled but confused look. “What? Hell no, that’s way too sudden!” Darryl sighed. “Well, I don't know man, do whatever you think is best.” He began to organize some freshly baked bread in a basket, preparing to take it out into the dining hall as he scurried away._ _

__Clay glanced back at the feeble piece of paper in front of him. Thinking before he got an idea, a wonderful idea. He smirked as he picked up the pen and carefully began to write. It was simple, yet had a much deeper meaning behind it. He quickly slipped both items in his pocket before joining the others for breakfast._ _

__He took his usual seat right next to George and began to eat. Like usual, he tuned out everyone else’s chatter with his own thoughts. Would the note freak him out? Would he become worried, or excited? Would he tell Clay’s parents about it? Probably not, but what if? He glanced over to his friend and noticed his hand resting neatly on his lap. He sighed. _“fuck it”__ _

____In one swift motion, he grabbed George’s hand in his own, causing the other to let out a small yelp in surprise. Some noticed this and asked if he was alright. He nodded it off. He glanced over to Clay, giving a “what are you doing?” look, but the other simply acted like nothing was happening. The two sat there for a bit, hand in hand. The fact that George wasn’t protesting the gesture gave Clay a small spark of hope. Clay smirked before he slowly began to rub small circles on the back of the smaller’s hand, instantly causing George’s face to heat up._ _ _ _

____He gave the prince a frustrated look, which only caused the other’s grin to widen. This continued for what seemed like forever until their breakfast was over. Clay approached the other with a confident composure before he left, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. “Hey, take this.” he handed the small piece of paper to the boy and smiled before walking off. Before he could even think twice about it, he made a beeline straight to his bedroom and didn’t stop till he fell face-first onto his bed._ _ _ _

____He took a deep breath before finally sitting up, and thinking. What would he say? Would he be freaked out? Confused? Happy? Would he even answer? God, he didn’t know. And quite frankly, he didn’t _want _to know. He didn’t like the possibility of George not returning feelings, or the possibility of completely ruining their friendship. He slowly began to regret giving George the note, as bad thoughts and possibilities filled his mind. But he couldn’t go back now. He took his chance, and now all he has to do is wait. He sighed before reaching over and grabbing a book he was currently reading and opened it up to where he left off. Hopefully reading would help take his mind off of it.___ _ _ _

______George was scared, terrified even. He was sitting on his bed, the note nicely folded in front of him as he stared at it. Had he done something wrong? Was Clay mad at him? Was he getting fired? He prayed to every god in existence that he wasn't, because not only would that be bad for him, but also his feelings. He couldn’t believe it when he figured it out, but he had a big crush on the prince. He loved absolutely everything about him. Could this be him admitting he liked George as well? No, that’s impossible. He shook his head a took a deep breath before carefully lifting the small piece of paper, and opening it._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
